wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział VII
Borowiecki. Horn i Maks Baum wchodzili do Trawińskich, którzy po raz pierwszy urządzali uroczyste imieninowe przyjęcie. Nina wyszła naprzeciw, cała w bieli lekkich jedwabiów, przy których jej przezroczysta, delikatna cera wydawała się jakby uformowaną z bladoróżowych płatków kamelii; zielonawe, pocętkowane złotymi punktami oczy skrzyły się jak brylanty wiszące w jej maleńkich różowych uszach, a wielkie kasztanowate włosy, zaczesane w grecki węzeł, tworzyły niby kask złotawy na tej cudnej głowie, która z profilu przypominała subtelną kameę, rżniętą na bladym sycylijskim koralu. - Mam dla pana bardzo przyjemną niespodziankę - ozwała się do Karola. - Tym dla mnie ciekawsza, że pani mówi: "przyjemna" - odpowiedział z ironią, starając się zajrzeć przez jej ramię za portierę, oddzielającą salon. - Proszę odgadnąć, a nie patrzeć. Zasłoniła mu sobą drzwi. Ale w tej chwili znad jej ramienia, z wiśniowej kotary wychyliła się uśmiechnięta twarz Anki, a potem i ona cała. - A teraz, skoro mi się nie udało, pozostawiam państwa samych. Zabieram tylko panów - zwróciła się do Horna i Maksa i odeszła z nimi. - Kiedyż pani przyjechała? - Dzisiaj rano, przyszłam do Niny z panią Wysocką. - Cóż tam słychać w domu, u ojca? - pytał dosyć obojętnie. - Ojciec nie bardzo zdrów, stracił humor. A wie pan, ksiądz Liberat umarł. - Czas mu było już od dawna. Stary wariat! - powiedział z niechęcią. - Co pan mówi, jak można! - zawołała porywczo. Ale on, żeby załagodzić ostrość słów poprzednich, ujął ją za rękę i podprowadził do okna. - Widzi pani tamte mury, to moja... to nasza fabryka! - rzekł wskazując na szklane dachy przędzalni Trawińskiego, zza których wznosiły się mury obstawione wysokimi rusztowaniami. - Widziałam już, bo jak tylko przyszłam, Nina zaprowadziła mnie w koniec podwórza i pokazała przez parkan fabrykę pańską i mówiła, że pan tak strasznie pracuje dnie całe... Nie trzeba się przecież zapracowywać... nie trzeba... - Niestety, ale trzeba, bo choćby dzisiaj we trzech mieliśmy robotę od świtu z wypłatą robotników. - Ojciec przysyła panu dwa tysiące rubli, zaraz je panu dam. Odwróciła się nieco, aby wyciągnąć zza gorsu paczkę banknotów, i oddała je Karolowi. - Skądże ojciec wziął pieniądze? - pytał chowając banknoty. - Miał, tylko nic nie mówił, ale skoro pan napisał o swoich kłopotach i o tym, że już musicie używać kredytu, dał mi pieniądze i kazał je panu przywieźć. Daję panu słowo, że tylko dlatego przyjechałam - mówiła cicho, pomieszana bardzo i zarumieniona, bo pieniądze wydobyła na zastaw wszystkich swoich kosztowności i z różnych sprzedaży, o czym wiedział tylko ojciec Karola, ale jego była pewna, że nie zdradzi. - Nie wiem, jak mam ci, Anka, dziękować, bo nigdy bardziej w porze nie przyszły. - Ach, jak to dobrze, jak to dobrze... - szeptała radośnie. - Ale jakaś ty dobra, że chciałaś sama przyjechać. - Bo pocztą szłyby dłużej .. - powiedziała otwarcie. - A ja nie mogłam znieść tej myśli, że pan się tutaj męczy i kłopocze, przecież to takie proste. - Proste! być może dla ciebie, bo nikt inny by tego nie zrobił. - Bo nikt inny pana tak bardzo nie kocha, jak ojciec... i ja... - dokończyła śmiało, patrząc na niego spod swoich czarnych sobolowych brwi takim jasnym, prostym i pełnym miłości wzrokiem, że porwał jej ręce i bardzo gorąco i szczerze całował, usiłując ją przyciągnąć do siebie. - Karol... nie można... wejdzie kto... - broniła się, odchylając twarz zarumienioną i stulając usta drżące ze wzruszenia. I gdy wchodzili do salonu, pełnego gwaru i ludzi, Nina uśmiechnęła się do nich życzliwie, widząc szarobłękitne oczy Anki rozpromienione szczęściem i jej twarz pełną radości. Anka dzisiaj była porywającą; ten fakt, że mogła pomóc ukochanemu i że ten jej "chłopak kochany" był dzisiaj dla niej taki dobry i serdeczny, czynił ją szczęśliwą, pełną radości i tak piękną, że zwracała na siebie ogólną uwagę. A ona nie mogła wytrzymać na jednym miejscu, chciało się jej iść do ogrodu lub w pole, aby tam śpiewać pełnym głosem pieśń szczęścia, i pod wpływem tego pragnienia i przyzwyczajeń wyszła przed dom i dopiero ujrzawszy brukowany dziedziniec, obstawiony czerwonymi gmachami, i morze domów, stojące ze wszystkich stron, powróciła do salonu, odszukała Ninę i przyciśnięta do niej ramieniem, spacerowała po salonie. - Dzieciak z ciebie, Anka, ogromny dzieciak!... - Bom szczęśliwa dzisiaj... kocham - odpowiedziała porywczo, szukając oczami Karola, rozmawiającego z Madą Mullerówną i z Melą Grunspan, przy których stał Wysocki. - Ciszej, dzieciaku... usłyszeć mogą... Któż się tak przyznaje głośno do miłości... - Nie lubię i nie umiem nic ukrywać. Miłości nie potrzeba się wstydzić. - Wstydzić - nie, ale należy ją przed ludzkimi oczami chować na samo dno duszy. - Dlaczego? - Dlatego, żeby jej nie dotknęły spojrzenia obojętne, złe lub zazdrosne. Ja nie pokazuję ludziom obcym nawet swoich brązów i obrazów najlepszych, bo się obawiam, że nie odczują całego ich piękna i że mi coś z tego piękna mogą zbrudzić i zabrać ich spojrzenia. A tym bardziej nie pozwoliłabym im zajrzeć do duszy własnej. - Dlaczego? - zapytała Anka nie rozumiejąc tej mimozowej iście wrażliwości. - Bo przecież to nie są ludzie, choćby ta znaczna część moich gości dzisiejszych; to są fabrykanci, kapitaliści, specjaliści różnych działów fabrycznych; ludzie od robienia interesów i pieniędzy - tylko interesów... tylko pieniędzy. Dla nich pojęcia: miłość, dusza... piękno... dobro... i tam dalej to żaden "papier", to weksel bez żyranta, wystawiony przez mieszkańca Marsa, jak powiedział dzisiaj pan Kurowski. - A Karol? - O nim nic ci nie powiem, bo znasz go lepiej. - A, mecenasowa sztuk pięknych a tanich ze swoim dworem, muszę iść do niej... Nina podeszła do Endelmanowej, wkraczającej do salonu z takim uroczystym majestatem, że wszystkich oczy zwróciła na siebie. Za nią w pewnym oddaleniu szły dwie młode, przystojne panienki, ubrane jednakowo, stanowiące jej dwór przyboczny. Jedna z nich trzymała chustkę, a druga wachlarz, obie zaś kłaniały się zebranym sztywno-automatycznym ruchem, bacząc pilnie na każdy gest pani, która nawet nie raczyła ich przedstawić gospodyni domu, tylko upadła na fotelik i głośno, wrzaskliwie, przykładając do oczów pince-nez na długiej szylkretowej rączce, zachwycała się pięknością Niny, tłumem osób i salonem, od czasu do czasu zwracając się ruchem monarchini do siedzącego nieco w głębi dworu po wachlarz lub chusteczkę. - Ona wygląda jak królowa, jak sama Maria... Maria Magdalena. - Maria Teresa, chciał pan powiedzieć – szepnął Kurowski cicho Grosglikowi. - To wszystko jedno. Jak się masz, Endelman. co cię kosztuje taka parada? - pytał bankier Endelmana, który cicho wsunął się za żoną do salonu i również cicho i skromnie witał się ze znajomymi. - Zdrów jestem, dziękuję ci, Grosglik, co? - odpowiedział przykładając do ucha zwiniętą w trąbkę dłoń. - Panie Borowiecki, pan nie wie, kiedy przyjedzie Moryc Welt? - Ani mówił mi o tym, ani pisał. - Ja jestem trochę niespokojny, czy się jemu co złego nie stało? - Nie zginie... - mówił obojętnie Karol. - Ja wiem, ale ja jemu posłałem przekaz na trzydzieści tysięcy marek, już tydzień minął, a jego nie ma. Co pan chce, teraz tyle łajdactwa na świecie.. - Do czego to pan zmierza? - zapytał Karol, dotknięty jego tonem. - Do czego? Że mogli go gdzie okraść, zabić. Trudniej jest o rubla niż o nieszczęście - zakończył sentencjonalnie, westchnąwszy boleśnie, bo go niepokój o te trzydzieści tysięcy pozbawiał równowagi, a znał za dobrze Moryca, aby się miał niepokoić bez przyczyny. - Mery, ty się nie daj prosić pani Trawińskiej; ty zagraj ładnie, przecież możesz zagrać ładnie - tłumaczył bankier córce, którą Nina prosiła o zagranie. Mery, chuda dziewczyna, o kościstych biodrach, garbatym nosie i niewidocznych prawie ustach, siadła do fortepianu i apatycznie uderzyła w klawisze; z tą sinawą cerą, popstrzoną krostami, z zaczerwienionym nosem i chudymi, długimi rękami, robiła wrażenie oskubanej, zamrożonej gęsi, okręconej w jasne jedwabie. - Gdzież tu są te słynne złote jałówki łódzkie? - pytał cicho Horn Karola. - Masz je pan, tam siedzi Mada Muller, Mela Grunspan i Mery Grosglik. - A z Polek nie ma ani jednej? - zapytał ciszej, aby nie mącić brzdąkania Mery. - Niestety, panie Horn, my zaczynamy już produkować sukna i perkaliki, ale na milionowe córki musimy poczekać z lat dwadzieścia. Zachwyca] się pan tymczasem pięknością Polek - odpowiedział Karol drwiąco i odszedł, przywoływany przez Ankę, siedzącą obok Wysockiej. Mery grała jakąś sonatę, nieskończenie nudną i długą, która tak podziałała, że po chwilowej ciszy wszyscy w salonie naraz mówić zaczęli, a najgłośniej sam Grosglik, który dowiedziawszy się od starego Endelmana o przejściu Bernarda na protestantyzm, wybuchnął oburzeniem. - Ja mówiłem, że on źle skończy. On symulował filozofa i człowieka z fin de sieclu, a skończył jak prosty szajgec. Czemu na protestantyzm? Ja myślałem, że on jest subtelniejszy. Mnie nie o to idzie, że przeszedł na inną wiarę, bo czy on będzie katolik, protestant czy mahometanin, to i tak Żydem nie przestanie być i dla nas nie jest stracony. - Pan nie lubi protestantyzmu? - zapytał Kurowski goniąc orzechowymi oczami za Anką, chodzącą po salonie z Niną. - Nie lubię i nigdy bym na to wyznanie nie przeszedł. Ja jestem człowiek, który kocha i potrzebuje pięknych rzeczy. Jak ja się narobię cały tydzień, to potem w szabas czy w niedzielę potrzebuję odpocząć, potrzebuję iść do ładnej sali, gdzie bym miał ładne obrazy, ładne rzeźby, ładną architekturę, ładne ceremonie i ładny kawałek koncertu. Ja bardzo lubię te ceremonie wasze, w nich jest i piękny kolor, i ładny zapach, i dzwonienie, i światła, i śpiewy. A przy tym jak ja już muszę słuchać kazania, to niech ono będzie nienudne, niech ja słucham delikatnego mówienia o wyższych rzeczach, to jest bardzo nobl i to dodaje człowiekowi humoru i ochoty do życia! A w kirche co ja mam?... Cztery gołe ściany i tak pusto, jakby cały interes miał się trochę zlikwidować. A do tego przychodzi pastor i mówi. Co pan myślisz, o czym on gada?... Gada o piekle i innych nieprzyjemnych rzeczach. Bądź pan zdrów. Czy ja po to idę do kościoła, żeby się zdenerwować? Ja mam nerwy, ja nie jestem cham, ja nie lubię się gnębić nudnym gadaniem. A przy tym ja lubię wiedzieć, z kim mam do czynienia - cóż to za firma protestantyzm?! Papież to firma. Kurowski nie mu nie odpowiedział, bo odszedł i przysiadłszy przy grupie pań, patrzył Jakimś dziwnym wzrokiem na Ninę i Ankę, które wziąwszy się pod ręce szły wolno przez szereg salonów zatrzymując się przed każdym bukietem konwalii i fiołków, jakie stały wzdłuż sal przed oknami, pochylały się nad kwiatami wdychając ich cudną woń i szły dalej, same podobne do jasnych, wiośnianych kwiatów, Czasem tylko Nina dotykała ustami chłodnych liści konwalii i ocierała przymkniętymi powiekami o śnieżne dzwonki lub przesuwała palcami po wygiętych ciałach nimf brązowych, zaglądających do wnętrza amfor, w których stały kwiaty, i znowu szły zatopione w cichej rozmowie, nie zważając, że Endelmanowa z dworem swoim szła za nimi i z pewną zawiścią przyglądała się tym prostym, a bardzo wykwintnym salonom i zobaczywszy na ścianie w wielkich ramach mozaikę, którą Nina sprowadziła jeszcze zimą, stanęła olśniona. - To jest śliczne! Jaki to ma kolor! jaki to ma glanc! - wykrzykiwała zachwycona mrużąc oczy, bo słońce oświecało mozaikę i odbijało jaskrawe promienie. I nagadawszy jeszcze wiele podobnych rzeczy wyszła krokiem bohaterki prowincjonalnej, w otoczeniu swojego dworu. - Śmieszna bo śmieszna, ale w gruncie to dobra kobieta. Jest prezeską kilku zakładów dobroczynnych i robi wiele dobrego biednym. - Bo lubi, żeby ją podziwiali - powiedział Maks Baum, usłyszawszy ostatnie słowa, podchodząc z Kurowskim. - Bardzo się, panowie, nudzicie? - zapytała Nina. - My nie, bo mamy na co patrzeć - szepnął Kurowski ogarniając obie wzrokiem. - To znaczy, że są inni, którzy się nudzą, bo nie mają na co patrzeć... - Są tacy! Niech pani spojrzy prosto przed siebie: tam siedzi panna Muller i panna Grunspan, dwie złote jałówki łódzkie. Mada Muller dusi się w swoich zbyt sztywnych jedwabiach, a że przy tym z trwogą myśli, że służąca może przegotować knedle, więc ciągle się poci ze strachu; przez pięć minut, liczyłem uważnie, wypiła cztery szklanki lemoniady Panna Mela Grunspan wygląda na nadzianą entuzjazmem; umyślnie, trzy razy, pytałem ją o Neapol - i trzy razy, z jednakim westchnieniem, z jednakim wywróceniem oczów i jednakowymi superlatywami, wybuchała zachwytem... Jest jak fonograf, w który wstawiono nowy walec, więc za każdym dotknięciem opowiada to samo. - Ale przy tym jest jakaś smutna dzisiaj, chodźmy do nich - powiedziała Nina. - Bo pani Wysocka uwzięła się dzisiaj na Żydówki i co którego z młodzieży złapie, natychmiast zaczyna przestrzegać przed nimi, a mówi tak głośno, żeby panna Mela usłyszeć... musiała... - tłumaczył Maks, który szedł przy Ance i niespokojnie wybiegał naprzód oczami, szukając Karola. - Dużo osób już wyszło! - zauważyła Nina nie spostrzegając w głównym salonie Grosglika z córką i kilku innych rodzin żydowskich. - Mężczyźni nudzili się, a kobietom było pilno iść zdawać relacje z przyjęcia państwa. - Czyżby się naprawdę nudzili? – zapytała z przykrością Nina. - Ma się rozumieć, cóż to dla nich za zabawa! Surdutów zdjąć nie można, szampańskiego nie podali. a przy tym naspraszała pani tej polskiej roboczej hołoty, tych różnych inżynierów, doktorów, adwokatów i innych specjalistów - i chce pani, aby miliony czuły się dobrze tutaj. Ubliżało im takie towarzystwo, więc się wynieśli, i stawiam głowę, że Więcej już nie pokażą się u pani. - Nie miałam zamiaru prosić ich więcej, bo dziś dopiero spostrzegłam, że nawet taka salonowa asymilacja jest niemożliwą, przynajmniej w Łodzi. - Na całym świecie, na całym świecie. Pan Robert Kessler, który chciał być pani, panno Anko, przedstawionym od godziny... - powiedział ironicznie Ku-rowski przedstawiając niskiego, krępego człowieka, z głową wciśniętą w ramiona i ozdobioną wielkimi uszami, co przy spiczastej, omszonej żółtym włosem czaszce robiło ją podobną do głowy wielkiego nietoperza; twarz miał jakby ze skóry końskiej, źle wyprawionej i źle naciągniętej; usta podobne do szpary podłużnej i mocno wystające szczęki obrośnięte były czerwonym, krótko przyciętym włosem. Przywitał się z wielką swobodą i gdy usiedli w salonie, usiadł przy Ance, położył na kolanach swoje ręce węzłowate, obrośnięte czerwonym włosem, i wpił się żółtymi, bystrymi oczami w twarz Anki z taką natarczywością, że ta, nie mogąc znieść tego spojrzenia, które ją denerwowało i przenikało dziwnym strachem, odeszła śpiesznie nie zamieniwszy z nim ani jednego słowa. - Ona jest piękna, ona jest zadziwiająco piękna! - szepnął po dłuższym milczeniu do Horna, który siedział obok niego. - Pan się znasz przecież na pięknościach. W Łodzi coś wiedzą o tym! - odpowiedział z naciskiem Horn, przyszła mu bowiem na myśl Zośka Malinowska i te całe szeregi ofiar spośród robotnic, które zmuszał do powolności tyranią i groźbą wydalenia z fabryki. Kessler nie odpowiedział, spojrzał zimno i odwrócił się pogardliwie od niego do Maksa Bauma, który zdenerwowany, niespokojny, już od godziny chciał uciec z tego salonu - i nie mógł, trzymany na uwięzi obecnością Anki. W salonie tymczasem zrobiło się bardzo luźno; całe fale przepłynęły, złożyły powinszowania, obejrzały salony i odpłynęły. Zostało tylko kilkanaście osób, samo polskie towarzystwo, czoło miejscowej inteligencji, które w miarę odpływu milionów - wysuwało się na środek salonu i zajmowało opustoszone miejsca. Mullerowie tylko pozostali z obcych, bo żyli dość blisko z Trawińskimi, Mela Grunspan i ciotka, która na próżno kilkakrotnie głośno pytała: - Mela! czy ty nie potrzebujesz już wyjść? Ale Mela wyjść nie mogła, chociaż podobnie jak Maks dawno stąd uciec pragnęła, smagana nielitościwymi docinkami Wysockiej. Siedziała cały czas na jednym miejscu tak zdenerwowana, że rozmawiała z Madą, czasem się śmiała, opowiadała o swojej podróży, ale zupełnie nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Trawiła ją gorączka dziwnie bolesna jakiegoś rezygnowania z dotychczasowych marzeń i nadziei. Wysocki rozmawiał z nią kilkakrotnie, widziała ciągle jego oczy pełne miłości, słyszała jego głos, który jej cicho opowiadał takie rzeczy, które wczoraj jeszcze przepełniłyby jej duszę szczęściem, ale słyszane dzisiaj, teraz, budziły w niej tym głębszy smutek i ból; bo dzisiaj dopiero, w tym jasnym salonie, przeczuła głębokim instynktem kochania, że ona nigdy nie wyjdzie za mąż za Wysockiego, że wyjść nie powinna... I w chwilach uświadamiań, w chwilach tego bolesnego jasnowidzenia różnic, jakie ich dzieliły, martwiała z przerażenia i szklanym wzrokiem wodziła bezprzytomnie po twarzach ludzkich, szukała uśmiechniętych, rozpromienionych spojrzeń Wysockiego, jakby chcąc w nich dopatrzeć zaprzeczenia tych wszystkich myśli, jakie ją przenikały rojem palących włókien, ale Wysocki za bardzo był w niej rozkochany, za bardzo w dobrym humorze i w dobrym, swoim towarzystwie, aby mógł dzisiaj odczuć jej stan wewnętrzny. Rozprawiał właśnie z Trawińskim i Kurowskim, i kilku młodymi ludźmi rozsnuwając przed nimi gorąco szerokie altruistyczne poglądy na społeczeństwo i jego potrzeby; otrzepywał, odruchowo klapy, pokręcał wąsiki, wyciągał czasami mankiety i rad, że ma inteligentnych słuchaczów, że mógł się na chwilę oderwać od spraw fabrycznych i codziennych, bujał z rozkoszą po niebie hipotez i wniosków. - Dlaczego? - myślała ciężko Mela i nie wiedziała jeszcze wyraźnie, dlaczego te straszne myśli ją obsiadły i zalewają jej serce goryczą nieopowiedzianą. Czuła tylko jedno wyraźnie, że ten świat jej ukochanego, ci wszyscy Kurowscy, Trawińscy, Borowiec-cy, te wszystkie nawet sprawy, o których mówili, idee jakie ich porywały, ten cały polski świat tak ukochany - jest zupełnie inny, obcy zupełnie jej światu; obcy przez jakąś szerokość uczuciową, nie zamkniętą tylko w kole egoistycznych spraw, w ciasnym obrębie robienia pieniędzy i używania ordynarnego. - Nie takimi są nasi, moi! - myślała patrząc na delikatną, uduchowioną twarz Trawińskiego, który taki energiczny protest zakładał przeciw wywodom Wysockiego, że twarz mu pobladła i sieć delikatnych niebieskich żyłek wystąpiła na skronie, a potem patrzyła na Wysocką, na Ninę i Ankę siedzące w kole kobiet bardzo wykwintnych, pełnych dziwnego wdzięku, rozmawiających półgłosem, i równocześnie widziała oczami duszy swój własny dom, ojca, siostry, szwagra i odczuwała teraz dopiero, przez mimowolne zestawienie, cały obmierzły ton, całą płaskość życia własnej sfery. I teraz dopiero poczuła, że pomiędzy nimi czułaby się obcą zawsze, intruzem z innego świata, zaledwie znoszonym i może tylko dla posagu, jaki by wniosła mężowi. - Nigdy, nigdy! - powtarzała sobie dumnie i chciała się podnieść, aby wyjść, bo ciotka znowu przysunęła się do niej i swoim przeciągłym, chrapliwym akcentem pytała: - Mela, ty nie potrzebujesz już iść do domu? Podniosła się nawet z krzesła, zbierając w sobie całą moc duszy, aby wyjść stąd, z tego świata i nie powrócić do niego nigdy już więcej. Czuła to dobrze, że to wyjście będzie równocześnie pożegnaniem marzeń snutych przez lata całe, będzie pożegnaniem rojeń wiosennych i miłości, ale wyjść postanowiła. Kochała całą duszą Wysockiego, ale przeczuwała już, że musi wyrzec się go i nie widzieć więcej. - Nigdy, nigdy! - powtarzała zaciśniętymi ustami. Za dobrze pamiętała dolę tych ze swoich znajomych, które wyszły za Polaków, ich upokorzenia nawet wobec własnych dzieci; wyrzucających matkom ich pochodzenie, to koło pogardy wykwintnej lub lekceważenia, jakie ich zawsze otaczało, tę ich obcość we własnych domach, wobec najbliższej rodziny. - Pani już wychodzi, czemu tak prędko? – pytał Wysocki zastępując jej drogę. - Czuję się niedobrze, jestem zmęczona jeszcze po podróży - tłumaczyła się nie patrząc na niego i całą siłą tłumiąc łkanie, jakie wzbierało w jej sercu, i chęć pozostania, jaka ją owładnęła po jego słowach. - Myślałem, że pani pozostanie do wieczora i potem razem pójdziemy do Róży, że pani mi poświęci cały dzisiejszy wieczór. Ja pani nie widziałem przecież całe dwa miesiące - szeptał cicho, zduszonym przez uczucie głosem. - Pamiętam... pamiętam... dwa miesiące... - odpowiadała i nagie taki żar rozlał się po jej sercu, żar miłości i cierpienia, że łzy błysnęły w jej szarych oczach i serce zaczęło bić mocno, mocno... - Będzie teraz nam lepiej, bo pozostali sami swoi... - Tym bardziej iść muszę, abym nie tworzyła sobą dysonansu - szepnęła z goryczą. - Mela! - powiedział z wyrzutem i tak miękko, tak serdecznie, że opadły ją siły, że wszystkie postanowienia poprzednie rozwiały się bez śladu, a natomiast serce napełniło się uczuciem szczęścia wielkiego, wielką ciszą miłości. - Zostaniesz, prawda? - prosił ją gorąco, błagalnie, a gdy mu nie odpowiadała oglądając się bezradnie w stronę Wysockiej, której ostry wzrok poczuła na sobie, odezwał się do Niny z prośbą: - Może pani zdoła namówić do pozostania pannę Melanię. Nina wiedziała wszystko od starej i dosyć wrogo była usposobiona dla Meli, ale teraz, spojrzawszy na jej twarz smutną, odczuła jej cierpienia i wielkie współczucie zadrgało w jej sercu, zaczęła ją gorąco prosić. Opierała się chwilę, walcząc z własnym sercem i wolą, ale pozostała. - Po raz ostatni! - przypominała sobie w duszy, ale ogarnięta miłością, rozkołysana słowami Wysockiego, który na złość matce nie odstępował jej ani na chwilę, oczarowana dobrocią Anki i Niny, które wzięły ją pomiędzy siebie i z wielką serdecznością traktowały, zapominała, że to raz ostatni, przeciwnie, zaczynała myśleć, że to raz pierwszy i że tak będzie zawsze... zawsze... Przyjęcie dla tego kółka wybranych przeciągnęło się dosyć długo, bo o zmroku podano obiad w wielkiej jadalni, wyłożonej jasnym dębem, która za jedyną ozdobę miała szeroki pas inkrustacyj biegnący dookoła, w połowie wysokości ścian, po którym rozpinały się pędy wina, obciążone purpurowymi gronami, uwieszone u uszów larw komicznych, wyciętych ze złoconego bukszpanu. Wielki stół lśnił kryształami zastawy, srebrami, żywymi kwiatami, które tworzyły przez całą długość jeden wielki kwietnik pełen woni i barw; wielkie świeczniki w formie wieloramiennych kaktusów rozlewały łagodne światło świec na twarze siedzących. Nastrój panował serdeczny, wznoszono liczne toasty, przyjmowane oklaskami, bawiono się tak wyśmienicie, że nawet Muller wzniósł zdrowie Trawińskich i chciał coś mówić, ale że był nieco pijanym, a Mada, siedząca obok Maksa Bauma, nie mogła mu podpowiadać, więc wybełkotał słów kilka i usiadł obcierając rękawem czerwoną, zatłuszczoną twarz. - Ja bym go wziął do swojej menażerii, to ciekawy okaz - mruknął Kessler, pochylając się do Meli, przy której siedział. Ale Mela nie słyszała, zajęta rozmową z Wysockim, a zresztą czuła nieprzezwyciężony wstręt do tej nietoperzej głowy i tych żółtych oczów, które ustawicznie wierciły Ankę, siedzącą pomiędzy nim a Borowieckim. Mada Muller, może jedyna w całym towarzystwie, nie miała dzisiaj humoru. Nie zwracała uwagi na Maksa, usiłującego ją bawić, tylko śledziła Karola i Ankę i widząc, jak im jest dobrze ze sobą, zapytała cicho Maksa: - Czy ta panna, co siedzi przy panu Borowieckim, to jego siostra? bo tak są bardzo podobni do siebie. - Kuzynka dosyć daleka, ale i narzeczona zarazem - odparł z naciskiem. - Narzeczona! Nie wiedziałam, że pan Karol ma narzeczoną... nie wiedziałam... - Już od roku i bardzo się kochają - mówił umyślnie, bo go zirytowała jej niedomyślność i ten zachwyt, nie ukrywany, z jakim patrzyła i mówiła o Karolu. Złote rzęsy dziewczyny zatrzepały nagle jak skrzydła i opadły ciężko na błękitne oczy, a bardzo rozrumieniona twarz pokryła się bladością i blade usta zaczęły dziwnie drgać. Maks ze zdumieniem przypatrywał się tej nagłej zmianie, ale nie miał już czasu obserwować, bo lokaj szepnął mu do ucha po cichu, że ktoś czeka na niego. - Matka umiera! - powiedział mu prosto Józio Jaskólski, gdy się znalazł w przedpokoju. - Co? co? co? - powtórzył Maks nie wierząc sobie, okręcił się dookoła kilka razy bezprzytomnie, zrobił kilkanaście ruchów bezcelowych i znowu spojrzał na Józia, który zapłakany, onieśmielony, drżący, powtórzył mu raz jeszcze wiadomość i pobiegł spiesznie z powrotem. Tom II Rozdział VII